


«Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт» на Yelp

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, brad doesn't get it, divanoir's comment is wayyy too dirty, document kink, hammer swing, hire them in the summer, pearls flying with every sledge, so what else is new, sweat never looked better, the problem with bucky's plan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Это третья история из серии сиквелов к «Окну в четыре минуты» by Speranza.Базовая история закончилась на том, что Баки «украл» Стива и они вместе поселились в Бруклине, открыв мастерскую «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт». Ниже представлены отзывы благодарных клиентов компании на одном из популярных интернет-ресурсов.





	«Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт» на Yelp

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yelp page for Coney Island Design & Construction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177935) by [counteragent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/pseuds/counteragent), [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  
  
  



End file.
